conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Republic of Atlion
Scale of the map We need to start working on this. This is my proposal. Roughly the size of Alaska. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 20:26, September 4, 2012 (UTC) I love it. Nice placement Super. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 20:41, September 4, 2012 (UTC) I am going to accept my ugly 60-second placement as fact if we don't start discussing it. We need a scale, otherwise, for all I know, that "tiny" island in Broker is bigger than Long Island. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 14:03, September 5, 2012 (UTC) States I have talked to KK and she wishes involvement with a southern region in warmer climate. I'll be taking that northern Oregon/Washington area I suppose. I also am waiting to hear from Psyrax. Has anyone heard from Woogers yet? Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 00:05, September 5, 2012 (UTC) I has question, how are we going to shove more states (users) onto the island? And what will we do if a user goes inactive for a long amount of time. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (Duestchland - Texas - Oil City - Skandinavia) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 01:41, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Okay then... (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (Duestchland - Texas - Oil City - Skandinavia) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 01:43, September 5, 2012 (UTC) I like this arrangement. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 01:46, September 5, 2012 (UTC) If someone goes inactive, it can become a blank, based on that user's stuff, continues to act the way it did previously. Another new player can adopt it as well. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 01:46, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Here's a map for everyone to place their states. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 02:08, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Nobody is going to want that middle state, its all just mountains. -Sunkist- (talk) 07:11, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Is it possible for me to get in on this? Or have all states gone? --Falloutfan08 (talk) 07:15, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Ask UP, I have no real control. -Sunkist- (talk) 07:18, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Also, I really don't want to be treated like a territory in which you populated states think you can just divide me up. I don't support this map. -Sunkist- (talk) 07:36, September 5, 2012 (UTC) well HamHam said he was getting other players and looks like you guys just made up your own land grabs before others could confirm they were joinin... :p kkthxbai [[User:KittyKaiti|'TS KITTYKAITI :3 :4 lol']] 08:06, September 5, 2012 (UTC) No your wrong, we made the idea collectivly, and I based the map off what we wanted. The eastern states were heavily populated, with the west farmlands. But, I refuse to play as Ackerland know that I know it will be split up. -Sunkist- (talk) 08:10, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Idea Alright, I understand that Ackerland is extremely large. This is my proposal. We divide the former Ackerland Territory into several states, in which the congress sees fit to suit the incoming flow of players. I'll turn the page into a past Territory page. If I do this, I'd really like to switch then to the northern tip. I'll propose a map. -Sunkist- (talk) 07:50, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Wow, it seems like every major contributor here except me, Enclavehunter and Fallout already has a state, and there's no space left. :P 77topaz (talk) 08:21, September 5, 2012 (UTC) I've divided up the Ackerland Territory, there is now 4 more states now in the Union. -Sunkist- (talk) 08:24, September 5, 2012 (UTC) The long one on the western side the one that looks kinda like Norway I want, if thats okay with y'all. -Sunkist- (talk) 08:27, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Bro, I told you guys last night that I was still confirming players. The map needs to either be further divvied for everyone who is joining or the land mass redesigned to hold further players, including Viva's island idea. We have four more people now, including KK, Psyrax, topaz, Enclave and still waiting on Woogers or Fallout. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 08:42, September 5, 2012 (UTC) I wasn't here! I divided up the map! AND I never told anyone these were the final places, I had just thought we had a formal idea. -Sunkist- (talk) 08:43, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Okay then, which of these two maps to the right is the one we will use. Be sure to re-include Viva's island. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 08:46, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Well, it depends, are we expecting to get more players in the future? -Sunkist- (talk) 08:48, September 5, 2012 (UTC) ----- Have you people completely forgotten the idea behind this game? Not everyone is supposed to be a Governor. Some players can hold cabinet positions, others can be dedicated Senators. Some could be mayors in our territories. Why do we need to do it like this? The players in the middle won't have a coastline, and eventually, they'll whine like whining has gone out of fashion. All our states must have a coastline, otherwise, this is a recipe for disaster. Also, we NEED to know where our independent capital region will be before we sell off all the land. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 10:11, September 5, 2012 (UTC) I fall asleep for a couple and Albion has already been Balkanized? And I agree with Super, we need to know where the capital is going to be before making any further decision. However, I don't agree with the political idea he stated. Super, people want power, and want to design their own areas. The more users playing as governors, the diverse and deeper the islands political and historical atmosphere. We can all still make politicians for Albion, but we want them to be for our states in Albion. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 13:53, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Well then, it's a shame I have stumbled into yet another power-grabbing match. Seriously... when are people just going to start wanting to conworld? -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 14:01, September 5, 2012 (UTC) No idea. This is why I wanted the island. Because I knew this was going to happen. The land is moving across the map than Poland in the middle of a three-way conflict (ta dump). Now that I've got that, I can develop it while everyone else decide want they want. I'm just waiting for the smoke to clear so something actually happens. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 14:06, September 5, 2012 (UTC) I'll take anything, I don't really mind which part I get, if I'm going to be included. --Falloutfan08 (talk) 14:45, September 5, 2012 (UTC) State feeling and general atmosphere I quickly made this, which will compare our respective regions to how it looks in these areas of the United States and Canada, so we can associate better. This in now way has anything to do with the culture and what happens there, just how you should see it visually: http://gyazo.com/5c669cbcd14d9bba1705f06159f426fe -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 14:21, September 5, 2012 (UTC) The northern half of Ixania is more like Washington and British Columbia. The southern half is much as you described it, though with more Florida and Louisana thrown in. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 14:27, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Population We're gonna have to have multiple conversations at once, this is going slow. I am proposing Atlion's population to stand at 150 million people, with Broker hosting the majority by at least 10 million. Discuss. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 15:53, September 5, 2012 (UTC) I agree to this. Though I wish to have the third-largest population. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 15:57, September 5, 2012 (UTC) This is my idea for the population rankings, but I still haven't thought of exact numbers yet: http://gyazo.com/076eac5622916c8b51400d114210b58b -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 18:36, September 5, 2012 (UTC) I see nothing wrong with this, though I always thought KK's region would have the second-largest population. And on a totally unrelated point, would it be possible for states to have governmental titles unique to themselves? I ask since I wished to used the title Imperator for the governor of Ixania. Kinda like the title of King used by African tribal states even though the actual government has all the power. More of a pride thing. ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 18:43, September 5, 2012 (UTC) We have yet to draft Atlion's first constitution which will outline our states' rights. So until then, let's keep it generic with Governor. With the population thing, I don't want Ham, who came up with the idea, to sit with a piss cold sparsely populated North Dakota, so I made him second for that OOC reason... -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 18:46, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Makes sense. ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 18:48, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Climate map looks good. I don't mind the Washington/Oregon area. I was planning my state to contain industrial and naval ports, some state/national parks and at least one major city. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 22:06, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Summary I'm interested, what's going on here? Woogers - talk ( ) 19:22, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Ah, its a idea suggested by UP as a place where all the users can work together to make a single nation. We were all waiting for you to pop back after your trip, and wanted to know which area would like to work on. Super suggested you get the capital district of Albion (the island), or work on a state, of which there open spots open should your wish to play. ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 19:39, September 5, 2012 (UTC) The capital sounds nice, because I could focus my efforts on a smaller area. Sign me up! Are there any more details, or is it still being worked out? Woogers - talk ( ) 19:41, September 5, 2012 (UTC) That's great, but I don't know which rights you'll have yet. Dunno if it will be like the US were Congress controls the city and the mayor has basically the least say of all. We need a constitution to detail the rights. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 19:43, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Congress does not completely control the city; it has moderate self-autonomy. It just has to have its budget approved by congress and doesn't have federal representation in the legislature. If I may make a suggestion, if you'd like to create a similar, but different, means of home rule, you can have each house of legislature and the executive appoint a member to the governing body of the city or region, be it city council or regional assembly. I also have some insight into relations between the capital and neighboring states, should you decide to limit the capital region to just a city. Woogers - talk ( ) 19:53, September 5, 2012 (UTC) We have a unicameral legislature, so they can only appoint one, and the executive one. I am not sure what UP's plans are yet. I want to get starting with the constitution though. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 20:35, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Woogers, being our resident Washington DC'r on this Wiki, shall retain control of the capital district. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 22:08, September 5, 2012 (UTC) So is the nation's background French? Should I head in that direction for preplanning? Any ideas on a name, or is that my job? Any other details I need to know about? Woogers - talk ( ) 00:10, September 6, 2012 (UTC) I'd say mostly European, between British and French with apparently in the northwest, Scandinavians but preferably with a large amount of United States influences since American independence in 1776. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 00:28, September 6, 2012 (UTC) You really don't need to worry about having to condone to me, no need to add any Scandinavian influence..it's really hard to do so with western European cultures. The people of Älskadeland love Atlion for what it is, and will support it in light or dark. We are the Minnesota of Atlion, we are forever loyal. ---Sunkist- (talk) 00:37, September 6, 2012 (UTC) And Ixania shall be the Texas of Atlion. Once an empire, always an empire. Our loyalty may be in doubt, but we know where the biggest paycheck will come from. Just keep buying our s**t, and we're good. ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 00:44, September 6, 2012 (UTC) Any ideas for where to put the capital? I was thinking the border area between KK and MC, in the NorCal climate zone. Also, size and character? Some comparisons: US and Mexico - state-independent city/federal district, UK and France - region-level city & suburbs, Germany, China, Japan, and South Korea - state-level city, Italy and Canada - city within a state Woogers - talk ( ) 03:26, September 6, 2012 (UTC) Anybody here skilled enough with SVG to create Vlorast's flag for me? The design is: a black background, with a large, yellow, eight-pointed star on the left side, and three smaller, white, five-pointed stars pointing up in a vertical row on the right side. 77topaz (talk) 04:49, September 6, 2012 (UTC) How's Luminaire sound for a capital name? Shortened from Ville-Luminaire, something rough adapted from French for City of Lights. Also, I see Super Warmonkey pegged the capital between Broker and Intima on the Broker article, which is fine as well. Woogers - talk ( ) 20:23, September 6, 2012 (UTC) My modem has been destroyed by the weather... I'll still be able to see what goes on here from my phone (Galaxy S 3 :>) but won't be able to edit. Please delay the constitution until I can get access again.. or not, if you feel the need to continue. Also, I think the capital should be between Mc qnd kk's area or between mine and kk. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 22:38, September 6, 2012 (UTC) I don't want to take too much of already claimed land, so how much are you all willing to give for the capital area? Woogers - talk ( ) 18:33, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Well, that depends on which you'd think is better. Do you want a city, a smallish county or a largish county? -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 18:35, September 7, 2012 (UTC) I don't have a preference. Up to you all. Woogers - talk ( ) 20:42, September 7, 2012 (UTC) There's Russian/East European influence/culture in Vlorast, BTW. 77topaz (talk) 07:06, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Before everyone drops out, I would like to note that I am still committed to this, and am willing to put time and resources into it. Since it appears that no one else has a preference, either, I'll model the capital region on what I know. I request a city district, being the capital itself, and five suburban counties, preferably along a river. Since the border between Broker and Intima is jagged and not in the mountain area, I am assuming this is a major river. I would like the city and two counties to be on the Broker side, and the other three counties on the Intima side. Additionally, we have to work out the details of governance. The idea of government representatives in city government was brought up, and the only opinion expressed was assent, so I'll assume this is the way to go. Give me an area allocation in terms of size and general area, and I will begin work. Woogers - talk ( ) 17:31, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Whatever you want in Broker, you got it, just show it to me. I am the government/legal guy here, so I won't have the slightest idea of giving you details about the area. We haven't even touched geography of Atlion so the geography of the capital is what you want it to be. From the north of Broker, the country's "main" mountains (like the Rockies in the US) enters the state, however, isn't really close to the border. I will vote for giving you carte blanche in the governance of the capital. We don't have to model this on the US, and since the constitution will probably be null and void after most senators vote against making it legally binding, you don't have to worry about any constitutional provisions. Just start with the capital article and then we can discuss something things there later on. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 18:55, September 8, 2012 (UTC) According to wikiped, Washington was the first actual capital district set aside for the express purpose of being the seat of the national government; that was in 1800. When was Atlion founded? Woogers - talk ( ) 19:09, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Nobody knows. Things are going EXTREMELY slow around here, but Atlion, being half way between the US and Europe, would have been founded before the US, however, they may have established their capital before us. Finish the generics of the article for now, and perhaps when Ham has a day off, we can do the history. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 19:18, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Palo Alto Can i join in this Palo Alto (talk) 01:08, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Yep. There's two states left: the middle one of the long states in the southwest (the one between Edwardsland and Vlorast and the northern of the landlocked states. 77topaz (talk) 03:20, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Don't forget, you can also be the mayor of a city of your choosing, serve in the cabinet, or do basically whatever else you want (within reason). -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 15:21, September 7, 2012 (UTC) OK Palo Alto (talk) 00:22, September 8, 2012 (UTC) President and cabinet We need to elect a president for a one year term before the next election. Four years would be ideal, but this wikia may not even exist then. We may pass the limitless terms provision in the constitution, which will allow us to reelect the same guy over and over if we want. I think elections should be held 1 June every year, neatly in the middle of the year. Also, everyone can put their bids for certain cabinet or office positions here. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 15:21, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Realistically speaking, one-year terms would cause government to become an endless campaign for election, and no work would get done. That probably doesn't have any bearing on the way we work here, but it would likely need to be changed for articles. Woogers - talk ( ) 16:24, September 7, 2012 (UTC) I guess it can be changed for articles, I just don't know how we're gonna do that, since we play one day at a time. If we start doing this whole 1 RL day = 4 IG days thing, I am gonna have to leave, since I just can't play like that and lose track of time. Perhaps we can justify it by saying that candidates can only start campaigning one month beforehand, and because we have a limitless terms system, elections wouldn't be such a big deal. I dunno, we have to think of something. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 16:42, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Limiting the campaign could work. Make it two or three months, though. Woogers - talk ( ) 16:51, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Presidential nominations *I nominate Ham Ham Time. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 15:21, September 7, 2012 (UTC) *I nominate/vote for Ham Ham Time (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (Duestchland - Texas - Oil City - Skandinavia) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 20:30, September 7, 2012 (UTC) *( I don't know if I'm still able to but..) I nominate Ham Ham Time. -Sunkist- (talk) 03:35, September 8, 2012 (UTC) *I nominate/vote for Ham Ham LIKE A BOSS, PSYRAX (Speak Your Peace) 03:26, September 8, 2012 (UTC) *I nominate Woogers. ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 15:23, September 7, 2012 (UTC) *I nominate Woogers --Falloutfan08 (talk) 16:42, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Cabinet/office position bids *I am making a bid for Attorney General. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 15:21, September 7, 2012 (UTC) *I am making a bid for Secretary of State/Defense. ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 15:23, September 7, 2012 (UTC) *I would like to bid for Speaker of the Senate (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (Duestchland - Texas - Oil City - Skandinavia) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 20:30, September 7, 2012 (UTC) *I would like to bid for Secretary of Defense & Health. -Sunkist- (talk) 00:01, September 9, 2012 (UTC) *I would like to bid for Home Secretary Falloutfan08 (talk) 00:04, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Ackerland We need to return Ackerland to its old state. We had an agreement with Sunkist, and now he doesn't have what he requested; the most farms and plains. I think it's unfair, considering we all got what we wanted. I'll divide my state in two, but want to keep my population. UP and MC, would you be willing to break of small quarters of your states? -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 19:38, September 7, 2012 (UTC) I personally think Sagesse is way to big for my city based population. Yes, from the north and west but I must stress that it is important you show me what you are taking off before you make it cannon. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (Duestchland - Texas - Oil City - Skandinavia) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 20:29, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Sunkist seems to not want to participate here anymore, so the issue, I guess, is no more. 77topaz (talk) 00:39, September 8, 2012 (UTC) The guy needs to commit to something for once. He's been jumping since before I first showed up. ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 01:20, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Are you serious..I had been divided up..I NEVER MOVED. Wow, just wow. Also I don't want anyone dividing anyones states up, it'll make the map look bad. -Sunkist- (talk) 01:22, September 8, 2012 (UTC) I agree. I wanted to make more islands for the sole reasons that no one's state be divided up. It just makes the map look tacky. ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 01:30, September 8, 2012 (UTC) You just said, "This guy needs to commit to somthing for once..". Now you say, "I agree" Viva, stop insulting people and then being two faced after you're proven wrong. -Sunkist- (talk) 01:39, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Oh no, you do need to commit to something, after your jumping from nation to nation, and from game to game. I was just agreeing with the fact that the states keep shifting on the map. And your in no place to say anything, considering you've insulted me moreso than UP and Super combined, such as your skarky little comment on Kalibara's history page. And did I state anywhere that I was changing my stance? No. And you never told me what I was wrong for. ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 02:12, September 8, 2012 (UTC) :Guys. This is a community, and not a DMZ. Get over yourselves, because we have MUCH bigger things to deal with. IE WE JUST CREATED PROBABLY THE MOST MASSIVE PROJECT THAT WILL EXIST ON THIS WIKI OVER SOME TIME>. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (Duestchland - Texas - Oil City - Skandinavia) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 03:51, September 8, 2012 (UTC) :Your right. I've got more important things to do than argue. ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 05:07, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Mountains Dark brown is Rockies type mountians, light brown is like the Applachians. I was wanting to move to the central state and be the West Virginia of Atlion..dividing up the western state even more and giving people more options for states. I'm happy with this plan. -Sunkist- (talk) 22:04, September 8, 2012 (UTC) The borders on this map are not the normal ones, and this map in fact has less states. Also, I think Edwardsland is supposed to be all plains except the north tip. 77topaz (talk) 22:38, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Here's a new map, giving people more sea area as well with more states. Tell me what you think. -Sunkist- (talk) 23:01, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Too mountainous, no capital region. Woogers - talk ( ) 23:14, September 8, 2012 (UTC) : The border between Intima and Broker are fairly flat. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 23:17, September 8, 2012 (UTC) How adorable. Silly mainlanders... :P ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 23:16, September 8, 2012 (UTC) The capital on this map has no mountains in it's area..---Sunkist- (talk) 23:19, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Edwardsland is almost completely flat, apart from the North-West --Falloutfan08 (talk) 23:34, September 8, 2012 (UTC) What's with my state now being a gigantic mountain? LIKE A BOSS, PSYRAX (Speak Your Peace) 00:23, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Well, I was gonna trade you for my territory for yours. I was wanting to be the Appalachians of Atlion. If thats okay with you. You'd get a sea bound territory. ---Sunkist- (talk) 00:29, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Map with the real borders. ---Sunkist- (talk) 00:51, September 9, 2012 (UTC) The current borders (proposal 3) are good. United Planets even called them "perfect". This map looks less good, and people have already started detailing their states, so this would interfere with everything. 77topaz (talk) 01:04, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Those maps don't all have the same borders, anyway. :P 77topaz (talk) 01:07, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Can you make a map of your current proposal without mountains on it so one can see the borders? And label it as such. This big stack of maps is not very... understandable. 77topaz (talk) 01:10, September 9, 2012 (UTC) or change the border color Palo Alto (talk) 01:24, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Maps ATTENTION: This is the map. Stop fucking with it. I can't believe that dividing up states is such an issue. So, listen to this. *1: The map I uploaded is the final and current map. That is that. Period. *2: There will be no civil wars, invasions or secessions. This is not Future World. This is one country and a Democracy. *3: States cannot ignore the Constitution. Viva, you cannot make you state ignore the government, nor can you make your state law of Dionism trump the national Constitution. This is not FW. This is a joint project of one unified country. This kind of dumb absurd crap is not allowed. In order for this project to get anywhere, we need to abide by a set rule and system, which I have stated above. You all have your states now, design them, your character, political parties, etc. There will be NO moving around, dropping states, changing shit because you are bored. This is not FW (Sunkist and Viva). Pick your spot, stick with it. If you drop out, you will NOT return. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 02:12, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, I was just trying to help out with the mountains.. I made the origional state borders for that reason..for the Islands landforms. Ham Ham, I never moved- I've been moved. Y'all made me move. -Sunkist- (talk) 02:27, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Depending on the outcome of this game, I'm might leave as well. No go will come of the in-fighting, inability to decide who wants what, or the fact that the progess of this nation is slower than molasses. I have no plans of wasting my time and energy on a game that might end up DOA. ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 03:20, September 9, 2012 (UTC) DOA? 77topaz (talk) 05:29, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Dead On Arrival. ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 05:55, September 9, 2012 (UTC) The only reason it seems to be dying is because of childish arguing over state borders like this is some FW game. Borders don't matter, move on and develop your states and characters. This should be a non-issue. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 06:04, September 9, 2012 (UTC) UP, I'd be willing to make Sagesse smaller in either population or literal size to help accomidate what everyone wants. I just generally want a smaller version of France. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (Duestchland - Texas - Oil City - Skandinavia) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 06:08, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Could we please talk about this on the chat about these borders. -Sunkist- (talk) 06:11, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Also, could someone PLEASE make an unanti-analised huge version of the map? It is incredibly annoying trying to make subdivisions and alike. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (Duestchland - Texas - Oil City - Skandinavia) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 06:36, September 9, 2012 (UTC) You mean non-anti-aliased (aliased)? And did I miss anything? 77topaz (talk) 07:41, September 9, 2012 (UTC) By the way, changing the borders will mess up everybody's history and maps. Also, Fallout, KK and Psyrax haven't commented on this yet as far as I'm aware, so maybe we should wait until we hear from them. 77topaz (talk) 07:45, September 9, 2012 (UTC) We don't need to change borders do we? --Falloutfan08 (talk) 08:01, September 9, 2012 (UTC) No. UP has even forbidden it. I think it's just Sunkist and MC. 77topaz (talk) 08:23, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Dude, you are seriously overestimating things, and you cannot read minds. I just want a version of the map that isn't fuzzy around the edges, in laymen's terms. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (Duestchland - Texas - Oil City - Skandinavia) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 08:33, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Okay. You just want a higher-resolution, aliased map? That makes Sunkist the only person who wants the borders changed, then? 77topaz (talk) 09:22, September 9, 2012 (UTC) I support Sunkist because the "Founding Fathers" of Atlion had an agreement an Sunkist is the only one who didn't get what he bargained for. It's unfair to say the least, but I would personally be grateful if Sunkist can accept the current state of affairs and we can move forward. 'HOWEVER, THIS DOES NOT CHANGE THE EFFING FACT THAT WE HAVEN'T DECIDED UPON ALBION'S GEOGRAPHY! THIS IS AN EXTREMELY IMPORTANT PART OF THIS WORLD AND WE NEED TO GET PAST THAT STEP VERY QUICKLY! -Signed by ''Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 14:51, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Hurricanes Alright, so Albion lies in the middle of the Atlantic Hurricane Sector: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Atlantic_hurricane_tracks.jpg We would have been hit by Isaac, Leslie and Alberto in 2000 alone: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hurricane_Isaac_(2000) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tropical_Storm_Leslie_(2000) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hurricane_Alberto_(2000) We're gonna have to work on a story for this, since we'll be the Hurricane Country in the world. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 16:05, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Things to Discuss Some things I need background on, so we should discuss. More Detailed Geography Need things like locations of rivers and lakes, and names; Names of mountain ranges and climate sub-zones, tallest and lowest things, etc. Woogers - talk ( ) 16:39, September 14, 2012 (UTC) I can't really give input here, except that Broker will have a lot of mountains in the north, and one very high mountain just to the north of Statesport, Mount Superior. -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 18:02, September 14, 2012 (UTC) National systems Things like energy grid, electric companies, telecoms networks and companies, a country code, if we're not a part of NANPA, national railways, highways and the like, airports, etc. Woogers - talk ( ) 16:39, September 14, 2012 (UTC) I guess it's up to us to develop companies, but I am not too sure about the other things. Statesport has two major airports, Fort Oky International Airport, to the northeast of the city, and Statesport International Airport, to the southwest. -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 18:02, September 14, 2012 (UTC) Government structure President, number of Senate members, judicial system, cabinet and cabinet-level positions and departments, law enforcement. Woogers - talk ( ) 16:39, September 14, 2012 (UTC) We will elect the president by popular vote, and each of the players carries one vote in Senate and in elections regardless of the size of their state's population or size. The number of seats in Senate will just be a detail, since we have to keep the game aspect of this fair. So I assume we'll have seats in Senate as we have population in the country, like the USHR. The president we elect will choose his cabinet, but each of us must have a position. Like above, we can make bids for the position so the president-elect can see who wants what. Our federal law and law enforcement system will be like the US, I guess, with states deciding how they want LE in their respective territories, and Senate having the power to create federal LEA. -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 18:02, September 14, 2012 (UTC)